


Breaking Borders (the crossover fic no one asked for)

by zevra1elf



Category: Borderlands (Video Games), Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Crack, Crossover, M/M, Multi, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 20:53:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20588921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zevra1elf/pseuds/zevra1elf
Summary: The crossover fic no one asked for but I wrote anyway. Jack Spicer, young man, and genius gets caught up in the war between Hyperian and all of Pandora after an incident with the Xiaolin Monks goes array. Now he has to choose a side and...who am I kidding, he's going to pick Jack. What was it that brought him to this world? An accident? Luck? Or does Fate have a plan for the Heylin Apprentice?Meanwhile, Chase has to come to terms with the fact that 'worthless insect' might have had more worth than he thought.





	Breaking Borders (the crossover fic no one asked for)

**Author's Note:**

> The crossover fic no one asked for but I wrote anyway. This is something experimental I'm writing while I'm waiting for Borderlands 3 so whether I'll continue it or not is up in the air. If you're reading this crazy story, thank you for putting up with this crack and please enjoy!
> 
> _Computer Talking_  
_**alien language_****_**___

Five years was a long time for someone like Jack Spicer to be fighting a losing battle. It was a long time for anyone who was constantly going to the ER for broken bones or calling a contractor because yes, someone broke through the wall to his house again. A long time to be sneered at and looked down at by his so-called peers in the Heylin, too long to be crushing on the Heylin Overlord who saw him as nothing more than an insect. It was shorter than the time he had spent being neglected, ignored and shunned by his own flesh and blood but the now eighteen-year-old had come to terms with the fact his parents only saw him as their heir, not their son.

For all of Jack’s faults though, he was not a quitter. He kept coming to every Showdown, he kept pursuing Chase and he kept getting better at being the Evil Genius he claimed to be. When he started out Jack had rarely ever been outside of his own home, lacking the worldly knowledge to be anything more than a nuisance. His naivety made him soft, unable to really hurt his enemies and closed himself off to those who could be his allies. Five years was a long time but if there was one thing Spicer prided himself on it was his ability to adapt and change. He had to if he wanted to put up a fight against the Xiaolin Losers who made so much of his life a living hell, even if half of the time it wasn’t on purpose.

Like what had happened today. Jack hadn’t even been aware that a Shen Gong Wu had been activated that day, for God’s sake he was trying to enjoy a vacation on a nice, PRIVATE island. Things like trespassing laws hardly ever mattered to the monks though so when they arrived they naturally thought he was there to claim the Wu for himself. What came next was a flurry of flying fists and lucky dodges all while the robotic tech was trying to explain he wasn’t here for a Wu, he was here to quietly relax while working on his next great project!

A teleporter. Oh his sweet, sweet baby, a true piece of art if Jack had to say so himself. When completed it could safely and accurately transport a person from one teleporter to another, no matter how far apart they were. The one at his home was already set up he was just finishing the calibrations on this one while relaxing by staying AWAY from the Showdowns. Did those laughable excuses for forces of good listen to him? No! Apparently the Wu was buried directly beneath where the teleporter was built so naturally it had to go.

Jack was not about to let a year's worth of work be torn to pieces and thus he was forced to fight. Forced to take up his monkey staff and try to fight the Xiaolin Losers off. Now that he had time to look back on things he should have known that the magic from the Wu would mess with the teleporter and of COURSE he got kicked into it when the device had been turned on by that yellow cue ball. That was how he ended up here...wherever here was.

“At least I didn’t land in the middle of the ocean,” Jack grumbled to himself as he began to climb through the caves, having transformed with the staff to traverse the winding caves more easily. A small silver orb followed ahead of him, lighting the way as he traversed through the strange new land. After losing countless showdowns and being left to lick his wounds alone just as many times, Jack had learned how to survive on his own. He took survival lessons and when he couldn’t physically do something himself, the genius built something to do it for him.

The drone hovering near him now was one such device, controlled by his voice and the wrist computer strapped to his right arm. His Helipack was now equipped with all the tools he needed to repair his machines if need be and with his computer, he could usually hack into any national security network to request an SOS. Right now however the machine wasn’t picking up a single trace of any of those signals, forcing Jack to ignore it as he tried to make his way above ground.

“I swear when I get back I am going to make those Xiaolin Losers pay for this! Why do I even let them live at this point when they’re so determined to kill me!” He huffed out, pausing when he noticed an unusual sight coming into view. It looked like a military compound of some sort but what would it be doing underground of all places? “Great.” He shifted out of his monkey form, putting the staff back on his back, the helipack locking it in place. “Let’s see what we’re dealing with.” He mumbled, sending the drone on ahead and waiting for the results.

What he found was the building was completely abandoned, apparently decimated by some kind of attack. The camera on the drone showed bullet holes everywhere, lights barely flickering with life and nature taking over what man had once built. If this had been a military base it either wasn’t very important or whatever they had been doing here was so illegal that they couldn’t risk retrieving whatever was lost down here. Still, it had some electricity left and if he could just get one computer on he would have a direct connection into the system and perhaps he would be able to find a way out of this place. 

Walking up towards the building he peeks his head through one of the many holes, the drone shining a light through the darkness. “Well, this place has seen better days.” He mumbled as the orb moves the light across the floor and up, highlighting the ceiling. The sound of rustling wings has Jack’s heart drop to his stomach, watching as strange wings began to unfurl. _“Biological life form found.”_The computer sounded in a nonchalant voice even as the strange creatures began to screech and fly off the rafters. “No shit Sherlock!” He shouted, ducking below the hole in the wall for cover as the birds flew through the hole and into the caves, Jack looking up only when the coast was clear. __

_ _“What the fuck kind of giant bat was that?!” The scientist whined out, stepping through the hole and wincing as he heard a snap beneath his feet. He looks down, half expecting the discarded corpse of an old kill. He was not expecting the corpse to be human, Jack shrieking and scrambling away, the drone focused on the kill before him. “What the fuck, what the fuck, what the actual fuck!” _“Scan complete. Species human;”_ his computer began, reporting the results from the drone, _“approximate age, thirty. Time since deceased, seven years. Cause of death, multiple gunshot wounds.”______ _

_ _ _ _ _ _At this news the Heylin apprentice snapped out of it, slowly coming to his feet and approaching the corpse. “So there was a gunfight…” He looks to the suit with a frown, pulling off the man’s dog tags and staring down. “I don’t recognize this language.” _“Language unknown.”_ The computer chimed, Jack sighing as he rubbed his forehead. “Note to self, upgrade computer AI to not state the obvious until five minutes after me not stating the obvious.” He grumbles out, eyes falling to man’s hands, locating the gun at his side.___ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Picking up the pistol he weighs it in his hand, having held similar guns before though there was something different about this one. “Drone, scan.” He ordered, waiting for the results as he pilfered the body for extra bullets. _“Scan complete. Make unknown, weapon type, pistol. In an operational state. Weapon contains an unknown mechanism that causes every bullet shot to become incendiary.”_ The computer chimed in, Jack frowning as he got up from his kneeling position, loading the gun.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“No matter the bullet type?” He asked himself, aiming the pistol and firing, watching as it exploded into red sparks. “Holy shit!” Jack gasped out, staring at the gun and looking about. Had this place been a secret military weapons facility? It would explain why the place looked like it got hit with several bombs. “Well as long as I’m here might as well check for any other goodies they left behind~ Might even find some blackmail material for whatever country set this place up.” With an evil laugh, Jack pocketed the pistol and pushed his goggles over his eyes, activating the night vision on them. “Computer, turn off the light. Going into stealth.” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _The light from the drone shut off, ensuring no more creatures would be disturbed by the unnatural source of light as they walked through the compound. The area was littered with human corpses, strengthening his theory that a battle had taken place there some time ago. However, as he looked about the genius couldn’t find anything to support his theory that the base had been an experimental weapons facility, bringing a frown back to his face. “What were they doing here?” He whispered softly, pushing his way through a rusted door to what appeared to be a vault of some kind. By the way it was thoroughly ransacked one could deduce that whatever the attackers had been after had to be here._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Kneeling down once more he picked up a small stack of what he recognized as currency but WHAT currency it was he couldn’t tell. The symbols on the paper were alien to him, causing his brow to furrow in confusion. “Where were these guys from?” He mumbled, looking about to see money scattered all over the place, along with weapons, documents, things one could assume would be pilfered from the base but were left alone. “What were they after?” Even at a whisper his voice nearly echoed in the massive space as he stepped carefully through the area, making sure there were no more of those bats before he ordered the drone to turn the light back on and begin scanning._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Unknown mechanism found.”_ The computer chimed out once more as the drone zoomed over to a strange red and white sphere, about the size of a large beach ball, the scientist walking over to pick it up. “A robot?” _“Scans would suggest such,”_ the device began, _“however the metals and wires contain unknown compounds not found on Earth.”_ Those words made Jack freeze, a sudden thought leaving his mind as he looked about the area. Strange currency he couldn’t recognize, writing his device could not translate and now elements that never existed on Earth. Did those idiots somehow teleport him to an unknown world? But ...if that was the case, why were there humans here?______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Maybe this thing has some answers. Just,” setting the ‘robot’ on what he could guess was a part of what was once the ceiling, he began to turn it over for clues, “got to get this open. Ahah!” Spotting a circular button that was clearly either an on or open switch he pushed it, stopping as he felt the orb vibrate under his hand. “Oh shit.” He stumbled backward as the orb began to float in the air, grabbing his pistol and aiming it at the device. Ok, maybe he hadn’t thought this through._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **“Initiating Gortys startup sequence.”__** _ _ A female voice emitted from the robot as it glowed softly, getting brighter as it became more and more functional. _**“Energy Chassis required for Vault of the Traveler Protocol. Loading coordinates for Energy Chassis. Gortys activated.”__**__ With that, the orb fell to the ground with a harsh thud that echoed throughout the room. _**“Happy Birthday.”__**__ The voice finished as the device began to fold apart, the top opening up as two circles folded back like ears, arms coming out of the now glowing robot and two eyes popped open and awake. ___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Oh...Kay.” Jack stated as he lowered his pistol, not seeing how something so cute could be a threat. The robot looks around and then up at him, its’ eyes canting in a...no, no that’s definitely smiling. This robot doesn’t have a mouth and he can’t understand a thing it's’ saying but he already knew he was taking it with him. “Awwww!” He knelt down, smiling at the robot and petting its’ head. “Sorry about pointing a gun at you buddy. I’m kind of lost here...there’s no chance of you understanding me, is there?” He asked, noticing how the ‘eyes’ canted again, this time looking concerned._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _It rolls back for a moment, then perks up, rolling forward and tapping his wrist computer. “Huh? Oh, this?” He chuckles, rotating his arm a bit. “Sorry, it’s not nearly as cool as you. Does a lot of things but translating alien languages? Not one of them.” Jack lets out a sigh, pausing as the cute robot turns around and rolls in the direction of one of the corpses. “H-hey! It’s not safe to go alone, little buddy!” He called out, scrambling to catch up to the deceptively fast robot, watching as it gingerly tugged something off their arm. It turns around, lifting the object as high as they can, almost like they were standing on their tiptoes if they had them. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Whatcha’ got there?” Jack reaches out to gently take the strange device from them, turning it over while thinking. Then his eyes light up in realization. This was some kind of mobile device, likely holding important data and perhaps even enough on the language of this strange land to forge some kind of translation program. “Way to go buddy!” He beams, holding out his hand for a high five which is quickly given, the robot tossing its’ hands in the air in joy. “If the people who made you are dead here I’m sorry to see them go. I think we’d have gotten along.” He muses, finding a suitable table and pushing everything off the desk, placing both the alien device and his own wrist computer flat on the table. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Then he gently takes off the helipack, pushing a button to open the chassis and retrieve his tools. “Ok! Let’s get down to business!” He begins humming as he tinkers with the machines, taking the mainframe out of the alien device and attaching it to his own, having to bulk it up so the pieces would safely fit. “Now to run a translation algorithm.” He mumbled out, barely noticing the robot rolling about his feet as if they were pacing. Jack waits, smirking as the machine dings that it’s done before he grabs the computer, putting it back on his arm and taking an earpiece from his backpack and sliding it in place. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Testing, testing one two three. Is this thing on?” Jack spoke softly, making sure everything was coming through as he turned to his new robot companion._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Yes!” The robot, whose voice was distinctly female and childish, threw her hands up in the air and wiggled about. “Oh, I’m so relieved that worked! I was worried that you couldn’t fix your Echo device but you fixed it so quickly! You must be super smart!” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _So, cute, robotic, common sense and strokes the ego? Welp, Jack had a new best friend, sorry Yes Bot. “Couldn’t have done it without you little guy! Or, girl. Whatever you want to be called.” Jack praised as he grabbed a chair off the ground, using some of the things he threw off the table to support a wobbly leg before sitting down. “I’m Gortys!” She began, rolling up to Jack and gazing up at him. “I was created by Atlas to unlock the Vault of the Traveler so we could get ahead of the competition! But, uhhh...I think the competition might have gotten to us first.” She looks about, head plate drooping at all the dead bodies, the sad form causing Jack to frown._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Hey there, no need to get sad. There might be survivors out there, we just have to find them!” Jack encouraged, the robot, looking back at him, eyes distant for a moment before a beeping sound came from her round button. “I can’t find any recent comm chatter on the Atlas channels. They must have left Pandora after Hyperion moved in.” She stated, Jack holding up his hands and laughing. “Slow down Gortys.” Jack laughed nervously, lowering his hands with a smile._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“My name is Jack Spicer. I’m from Earth. Do you know where that is?” The young man asked, Gortys looking to him with wide eyes. “You’re from the dirt?!” “No!” Jack shouted, sighing as he ran a hand over his face. “Ok, that answers that question.” He grumbles out, standing up and patting his hands on his pants to get the dirt off. “So we’re on Pandora huh?” Jack mused under his breath, the robot rolling over to his side. “Yeah. Sorry about your luck.” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Jack chuckles, brushing it off as he looks around them. “Hey, my luck brought me to you didn’t it?” The robot’s head lifted, letting out a soft gasp as her eyes lit up. “You’re right! Maybe you’re not so unlucky after all! Maybe I’m really lucky!” She states as she follows after Jack, the drone flying ahead of them to scan the area. “Luck might not be the right word for it. Let's call it...fate.” The scientist mused, the round robot turning to look directly at him. “Fate?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“You know. Something that no matter how many different probabilities are out there will happen no matter what. The sun will set, time will pass, people will die...fate. It’s just something that can’t be explained.” The Heylin begins to walk back out in the compound, Gortys looking up for a moment, as if searching for answers in the ceiling. “Fate…” She draws out the word, testing it out before shuffling in delight. “I like it! That means we’re meant to be friends!” “Oh no Gorty,” Jack stated, looking to his companion with a smirk. “You and I? We’re gonna be BEST friends.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _The tiny droid gasps, putting her hands to where her cheeks would be if she had flesh, wiggling in delight. “Best Friends? Really?!” “Oh yeah,” Jack stated as he pulled out his pistol, looking at the road ahead of them. “Now best buddy, why don’t you give me where we can boot the power in this building back up. Something tells me we’re going to need a lot of tools for this journey of ours.” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Oh, I love that! Two friends on a big adventure! We’ll find the Vault of the Traveler and...uh.” She stops, scratching her head. “Where are you going again?” “You know what?” The scientist said as he turned back to the rolling companion. “I think a 'Traveler' might be exactly what I need right now. Let's focus on finding that.” With that stated he crosses his arms and sighs. “Better than trying to rebuild my teleporter with alien tech. Now then...the power?” Gortys somehow manages to jump, rolling off in the direction of the generators as she begins to ramble on about how much fun this was going to be. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Fun. Yeah, that was one word for what he was feeling._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
